Breaking a bad reputation
by Henry Uchiha
Summary: It was all that the news paper's would be talking about. Their headline: House of De Vil had been taken over! Protesters filled the street in outrage as now it was left to one person to bring back the name of the business... the name of his family. He had to free himself of the dark reputation his mother had left him... but would he really succeed in doing just that?
1. Chapter 1

**Hi everyone! I've been so excited to write this story! I hope you all enjoy it as much as I enjoy writing it! So first I would like to thank you for taking the time to read this and hope that you also have a wonderful day where ever you are =) Let the chapter commence! This will only be a short one as I will wait to see whether people like it. Hope you enjoy, if you do, review, follow and favourite! =D**

* * *

Among people there are set ideas. Some believe that the actions of our ancestors and parents dictate the view on us. That could mean that for some people, their name brings great respect!

But for some.

Their family name brings nothing but great shame and disappointment.

Our story begins one dark morning in London.

The London morning was broke by a cold light burst of rain as slowly a long Panther De Deville pulled up at the side of a freshly jet washed path. The engine came to a purring stop as a boy quickly scurried out the building with an umbrella. He was dressed neatly in a tailored suit which framed him perfectly. The black blazer was personally made from his boss and was more expensive than his apartment overlooking Victoria park! He gently reached out opening the polished car door and began to stutter with apprehension of what was about to follow. "M-M-Master Deville? It's a pleasure to see you again." He held out a hand and watched as a red leathered glove encased hand was elegantly placed into his. A pair of dark emerald eyes became clear from the shadows inside the complete darkness of the car. A pearl white cold smile shined out as the figure began to rise from their seat. Their shoes were black with a very slight bridge on the back... just like what most business men tend to wear when they work in a bank or an office.

The only difference is... the last part of the boy's outfit wasn't exactly like a man in a office.

He rose from out the doorway. A black hat hid his facial features as he walked past. A black fur coat wrapped firmly around his shoulders. and trailed behind him as he slowly and with an echo of his step was guided by his hand to the door of the towering skyscraper in front of him. The sign was a little faded but still read: House of Deville.

People on the street began to point and whisper as they glanced at him... though more of the courageous began to shout. "GO BACK TO HELL AND TAKE YOUR MOTHER WITH YOU!" Some lobbed trash at him but as it fell to the floor at his feet he turned and gave them a soft smile. He said nothing but kept them with that hypnotic smile and cold eyes which seemed to freeze anyone in their tracks.

Quickly around them whistles from the police erupted as they pounced on the people who were throwing and shouting. The boy's smile melted away with a roll of his eyes as he turned back to the door. "Master Deville? Are you okay?" The man in the suit whispered.  
"Alejandro!" A voice shouted from inside the building. "I'm sure the young master does not want to wait on the streets with that rabble!" The voice sneered and held the door open before the young master strode through into the building... into _his_ building.

Alejandro just stared with awe. "So that was the great young master Deville! He's barely older than me!" he gazed back to the streets. He wondered what the boy's face was like? Some said that he had his mother's crazy white and black hair, though the rumour was that he had dyed it out of shame of his family name. All the while his mother had been in prison he had been forced to run the business for her. A mere seventeen year old had been put in charge of the whole of the House of Deville. It was safe to safe after the boy's mother had become a criminal, the name of their business and all credit to it had gone down the drain. It was only when control was released to the young Master was they once again allowed not only to produce their lines of cloth... but still... they were watched more carefully than any other business in the whole of London. "I do feel sorry for him." Alejandro said to himself. "Poor boy." He gazed up to the highest levels of the building. "Maybe one day you will redeem the name of your family... I have faith in you to do it."  
"Alejandro! You're supposed to be with the young master!" The sneering voice shouted.  
"Damn it!" He quickly bolted through the door and ran through the lower levels to try and catch up with the boy.

As the figure began to stride through the top level he kept his gazed locked ahead of him, though out of the corner of his eye he noted out at the many stations of designers, artists and workers that could be more than possibly available. His head was covered by the large hood of his coat which meant that no one really got to see any of his facial features. He carried on walking but people stared at him. His black waist coat was almost like a corset as it went around his tight and hypnotic figure. His white collar shirt was perfectly pressed and held a black tie that went with his leather sleeves and night tie which held a small emerald in gold circle as a pin. The inside lining of his fur coat was a deep crimson, just like his gloves but his tight leather trousers drew many eyes with the chain studded belt. He grinned as he felt every gaze on him. "Good morning mister Deville! Can I get you a coffee?"  
"Good morning Mister Deville!"  
"Good morning-" The boy gave a flick of his hand as he carried on walking to the end of the runway path. It was all made like a fashion show. Except the only person allowed on the pathway was him. "Mister Deville!" He reached out his hand as a file of designs was placed into it. "Thank you Mister Deville!" They all called as the boy strode confidently into his office as the double doors pulled wide open for him.

The room had an entire view over Victoria park and the long stretch of London up to the Thames. It retained it once old Zebra pattern over the walls and floor as the boy did not have the time to organise a decorator while trying to redeem the name of Deville and run the house effectively to make it once it once was. "Mister Deville." A voice panted as Alejandro ran into the room, out of breath. He held a cup of coffee in one hand and a muffin in the other. "Sir I remembered your breakfast."  
"So kind Alejandro." The boy's voice was slow and soft. It was beautiful like the sound of the most perfect violin. His voice could put the whole of the building at ease if there were ever protesters outside. The boy turned and slowly began to pull his arms out his fur coat which he hung up elegantly on the coat rack. Ever movement that he ever made was always perfect.

But that all lost purpose when Alejandro locked his eyes on the boy's face. The boy was so handsome that he would put any of the models in the company to shame! Although his features were soft they were also well sculpted. His spiked blond hair fell in sharp points either side of his face while on his left side it was stubborn enough to try and point upwards. "Please sir... I insist you call me Alexander."  
"But that's so formal. How about this." The boy smiled gently. "You call me Jamie and I will call you Alex."  
"Well, _James. _This company makes it's money by formalities.

James' cold emerald eyes soon drew in a burning light as he glared towards the figure who span his egg shape chair around. The tall skinny woman sat in the back of the chair regarded him like a cat which had her prey cornered. Even Alejandro felt an unease sharpness course through him as the two figures locked their looks on each other. The woman had wild spiked black and white hair... that's right. Black and white. One side was completely Black while the other was completely white. Her outfit matched just as well, her fur coat was wrapped tightly around her corset dress which was studded with diamonds. She crossed her legs slowly revealing the large, knife like pointed heels. "Now James. I'm here to discuss-"  
"You won't be discussing anything about this company." The glare left the boy's eyes as he let the tense body language flow out of him. "So mother if you excuse me, I have work to do." He said before turning to Alex. "Now. I want a meeting organised with my designers. "I want to discuss the possibility of ridding this season of fur."  
"WHAT?!" Alex flinched back slightly at the pure anger of Cruella. Even her name was so cold and harsh... it sent creeps down his back to just even see her. "YOU CANNOT BE SERIOUS!"  
"You cannot speak to Mr. Deville that way." Alex whispered with a whimper and Cruella's eyes locked on him.  
"What... was that?"  
"I...I-"  
"YOU WILL SPEAK WHEN ORDERED TOO! DO YOU UNDERSTAND?!" She screamed and Alex shrunk back but not before a cold vicious look that even Cruella feared filled James' eyes.  
"AND YOU WILL NOT SPEAK UNTIL I ORDER YOU TO!" He walked over and slammed his hands on the desk making her flinch back and slowly walk away. This was a game between two alpha's, two lions going to lead the den... anyone who would get caught in the middle of this was going to end up in trouble which would not be able to be fixed. "YOU WILL ALSO TREAT MY STAFF WITH RESPECT!" He roared and Alex swore the ground and walls shook slightly as the once soft voice was the booming scream and howl of a defiant wolf. Cruella watched her son with great curiosity before a grin filled her face. "You could have really been something." All emotion left James' face as the boy took a seat in his chair and crossed his legs before placing the files down on his desk. "Let me back in the company. Together we will write our names in the stars of fashion! Be bigger legends than anyone else! We would be like fashion gods!" Cruella was very much like her son. She had a voice that just made you have to listen to her. When she did this, everyone paused and listened to her.

Her son lent back in his chair as he placed her hands on her desk and lent forward. "But its only going to happen if you let me back into this company." Her voice slowly filled him and Alex could watch James' eyes become slightly unfocused as a dark smile lit his face. He wasn't really going to listen to her was- "HAHAHAHAHA!" James doubled over as his cold laughter ruptured through his mother and Alex. "YOU REALLY THINK I WILL FALL FOR THAT?!" He fell back into his chair laughing before showing his mother's old ruby cigarette holder. He placed one on the end before lighting it swiftly. As the end lit he took a slow and long drag before breathing out softly a cloud of smoke. His emerald eyes became even colder if that were possible. "I would sooner die than let you back in this company. Face it mother." He slowly lent forward on one elbow taking another long drag. "You're a laughing stock. You will never work in fashion again." He grinned cockily. "Now why don't you just go back to the cell you crawled out of." He whispered quietly and Cruella looked at him with a deep loathing.

She began to turn on the spot and walk away after shoving Alex but not before James added a final insult and salt to the wound. "Try avoiding any pet stores and dog homes on the way back to your little apartment why don't you?"  
"Avoid one?" Cruella scoffed as her dark eyes locked on her son. "I'm here aren't I?"  
"Yes you are." James nodded with a smile. "And because you're here, I can do this." He grinned before yelling out: "SECURITY!" The door almost fell of it's hinges at the force of being opened from a line of men in black suits and bullet proof armour. "Escort her out and back to her home." James said opening the file on his desk and taking another drag on the cigarette. "Wait." He stopped them just before they could walk her out. He slowly rose from his seat and stood next to his mother. She was about half a head taller than him since she was wearing such high heels but he still looked coldly into her eyes. "You are finished." He whispered and trapped the cigarette, dropping ash onto her shoes before going back and taking his seat.

Cruella screamed profanities before leaving the room and being walked out by the dozen of men. Alex turned quickly back to his boss who slumped into the chair and ran a hand through his hair. "Oh you did magnificently Jamie." He smiled and watched as the boy gave a slight sparkle in his eyes. James wasn't normally one for many words. "If that will be all sir? I will go and organise the meeting to be taken place."  
"I will be making it aware that _she _will not be tolerated on this site any more." James said not looking up from his work.  
"Yes sir." Alex bowed his head but as he turned and was about to close the doors on the room as he left, James looked up from his desk with a fear in the pit of his eyes.  
"Alex... I'm nothing like her... am I?" He asked. "I'm not... I'm not going to be like Cruella am I?"  
"No sir." He smiled. "The difference is between you and Cruella, you have a heart sir. You're kind hearted, understanding, _handsome-"_ Alex stopped as James raised an eyebrow and blushed slightly. "Um... I'll go... meeting... organise... Yeah." He pulled the doors closed quickly and slumped against them. Oh god... he thought. Had he really just called his boss handsome to his face?!

He closed his eyes. "Idiot." He scolded himself and walked off before he could do anything more stupid.

If he could have seen inside the room. He would have known James was thinking about the Latino boy. About Alex's lightly tanned skin and dark hair... his hazel eyes... no! He had too much to deal with right now to think about anything other than his work. He slowly opened further pages of the file before he came across something which set his blood cold.

His hand slowly pulled the piece of paper back as he raised it and looked at it, slightly in horror as it roamed over the one outfit his mother had never successfully been able to make. The soft fur spotted coat... "The puppy coat." He whispered. The picture wasn't signed by the designer and had no date. "As soon as I find the person who designed this..." He lowered it and threw it onto the file of drawings. "They are so fired." He whispered before closing it and putting his head on his folded arms as he closed his eyes, letting his migraine gain some rest from the burning of the light which was setting his head to pound.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi everyone! So here's chapter 2. Thank you to patient935 for following this story =) And most of all I want to thank my epic reviewer! Your kind words gave me a smile on a bad day =) I hope you all are having a great day where ever you are!**

* * *

James sighed as he ran a hand through his thick locks of hair. He was trying as possibly hard to be as understanding with his co-workers... but... "Well what if we tried to bring some new techniques and themes." One woman with crimson hair exclaimed. "Cruela had some of the most creativity that this company has ever had." The woman wore one of James' mother's signature designs which was a wolf red and black fur coat over a skinny black dress. All morning she had been exclaiming. "Cruela was the best designer that fashion has ever created! She had some of the most breath taking designs this company has ever had!"  
"One of which included a fur coat made from puppies."

James tossed the design onto the middle of the black table which had been put into one of his files. All shuffled as the agitation flared between them. He leaned back into the chair and crossed his legs as he locked his eyes onto his famous designer crew. "Christi... why is it I found this in one of the files passed to me?"  
"Because It's an amazing design!" The woman exclaimed defiantly. "Maybe if we used a fur synthetic-"  
"WE CAN NEVER USE THIS DESIGN!" James roared and every designer sat bolt up right in their chair as the angry shout seemed to break through them. James's pale eyes burned through them as his glare was sharpen than a row of daggers. Christi flinched back violently into her chair as all the others followed as they turned away.

James slowly lit a cigarette and took a long drag on the pipe as his eyes glinted. "Are you completely stupid or are just loyal to my mother. One answer keeps you in this office, the other gets you kicked out of this building and ever working in fashion again." he stated coldly.  
"I-I'm loyal to-"

Before she could finish, James' hand snapped towards her as the security guards in the corner of the room converged on her and dragged her out, screaming and kicking. "Anyone else in this room want to repeat what that bitch just said?" He asked coldly and all looked back and forth with fear evident in their eyes.  
"You've been looking for an excuse to get rid of us! This design was just the thing you needed to do so!" One barked roughly at him and James slowly turned with that cold glare in his eyes.

The guards moved forward to grab the man but James just raised his hand slightly and they halted into place. "You walk around just like your mother! Coated in fur! We see it all the time!You're just as bad as she is!" The man seethed.  
"Your name." James asked.  
"John-Pierre the second!" The man barked.  
"How is your dear father doing in prison." James grinned as he leaned forward in his chair. The man was blond though he had streaks of brown moving from the inside as his hair spiked up into a flat top. He wore a leopard jacket and white pearl shirt with a matching leopard tie.

James had changed into some tight leather jeans, black sleeked shoes, a black waist coat with a purple button up shirt underneath and to finish it off a black silk neck scarf which made his outfit look outstanding. His gloves had been changed to a midnight black and yet his eyes shined defiantly out as he lent forward a little more. There was something in the look of his eyes. Something dark which was fighting it's way to the surface. His golden hair was spiked up under a head piece, like a crown, which wound around his brow and held an emerald as it's stud piece. "He is doing fine... and would be doing better if it hadn't have been for you psychotic mother!" The man exclaimed in his French accent. His deep brown eyes shook angrily.

James just looked up as Alex walked into the room. Quickly he straightened his posture and sat up correctly. His eyes became calmer as he looked at the man... no not man. The eighteen year old still acted like an immature boy.

James couldn't run this company with the help of a immature boy.

He took a slow breath and looked back to the design on the centre. He looked anywhere to avoid looking at the Latino boy... to stop himself from being lost in those hazel eyes... to resist the urge to run his hands through that mess of black hair. He fought angrily against a blush and managed to suppress it. "You still haven't answered!" John snapped. "You shouldn't be allowed any where near real fur! You could change just as quickly as your mother-"

James smiled as Alex walked in with the files he wanted. "Thank you Alex." The boy paused and paled drastically as he saw the design on the centre of the table. The Latino turned his eyes back as his incredulous gaze seemed to stare blankly through the young master De Ville. _You can't be serious! _James didn't say anything but still read Alex's expression which told all he needed to.

That design! That Design! Alex shook his head in disbelief. That design was the whole reason why this company had suffered so much! That design was the reason James got slated off by the public!

That design should have been destroyed!

James lent back into his chair casually. "Thank you Alex." He smiled that brilliant pearly smile which brought a crimson blush to the Latino's face. _I have a crush on my boss... how more cliché can this get?!_ He quickly began to turn away and walks out when James quickly raised an eyebrow. _Stay. _His gaze said simply and Alex quickly walked back over to his boss. "Bringing files in brat?" John spat angrily. "Well two can play at that game!"

James focused his eyes onto a black folder as John slammed it down on the table. "I have here a content and analysis of his wardrobe! He is so instant that we don't use fur!" He scoffed and opened up the first page. "Well, just like his mother, the little brat is a fur psycho like his mother. As this file clearly states that the material he uses contains-"

He stopped and froze as he stared at the page. His lips were pressed into a hard line as he curled his fist, his knuckles showing white. "Oh please do continue." James leaned his head into his hand and smiled brilliantly. All those around the room stared sympathetically at John as the man seemed to radiate a aura. "After all I wouldn't want the company in the hands of a... little brat who is a fur psycho." he raised an eyebrow.

He reached out slowly and dragged back the file towards him. "Alex. Read it please." He said not looking back as he handed the file behind his shoulder.  
"The materials used for Master De Ville's clothing show no traces of fur. All synthetic properties are accounted for."

John slowly began to sink into his seat but James just finally let his hand drop back and rest against his arm. The guards roughly seized John by his neck and arms. "YOU CAN'T DO THIS TO ME JAMES! YOU NEED ME! YOU NEED MY DESIGNS!"  
"That's what Christi said." He muttered quietly. "Now all of you. Go back to work please."

They all shifted in their seats nervously as they watched and glanced to the window. Down in the streets Christi knelt next to John as she helped him to his feet. Both were pelted with trash and paint from protesters who had finally found a target which they could get a chance to fully take out their anger on. "Sorry... I guess I didn't phrase that right." James cleared his throat. "Get. Back. To. Work. Now!"

All quickly rose out their chairs and scattered before the boy could raise his voice.

Alex looked nervously around as his boss lit a new cigarette and took a longer drag on it as he let out a long sigh. "Mr De Ville... These files-" He trailed off as he stared at the infamous design. "It's... It's-" Alex clamped his mouth shut.  
"It's beautiful isn't it." James admitted quietly and Alex nodded slowly.

James' hand reached out and his clawed glove trailed back over the drawing as though he could caress the design. "Christi is right... It is one of the most brilliant designs we have ever made... and probably ever will make... but we will never be able to make it."  
"Understandably sir." Alex nodded. "But..."

James shook his head. "No... we can't even make synthetic fur into the design. The very coat itself being made into public view would finish this company off. There would be no coming back from that."  
"That wasn't what I was going say sir." Alex said quietly. "I was just thinking maybe... if we change some features of the designs. Maybe making the coat more-"

James clicked his fingers and one guard came over with a sketching pencil and a long stretch of paper. Alex's hands went onto auto work as he began to sketch out the coat on a thin figure. James' face became glazed over as he noted the way the new design sat. It shared deep similarities to the old coat but somehow... the way Alex drew it: the long trail behind it which drooped in an arch. The thin curve on the figure almost like a corset, waist coat piece... "This is just something I was thinking of-"  
"It's brilliant." James said as he devoured the details on the page. He hadn't notice the great resemblance the figure had to him.  
"Thank you sir." Alex couldn't but blush brilliantly at the praise he received. "I-"  
"Alex I need you." James said flatly and took a drag on the cigarette.  
"Sir?!" Alex's mouth dropped open.  
"I need you to work in my design room."  
"But sir! You can't!" One of consults exclaimed then paled as he realised his outburst.

James slowly turned back to the man. "I...can't?" He said with a dark smile._  
_"Sir I didn't mean-"  
"Oh no... please do tell me... what can't I do?" He slowly stood.

It was strange how James barely reached up to the height of the man's shoulder and yet the man backed away rapidly as though James was a lit torch and he was straw. "Last time I checked, I ran this company-"  
"And you do so brilliantly sir-"  
"Did I finish speaking." James said flatly.

The man paused. "Get out of my sight." James said coldly and watched as the man walked out leaving him and Alex. "I will show you personally to the new spot where you will be working. You will be my personal assistant and designer... we will be working, quite close together from now on." James grinned.  
"G-Great." Alex yelped.  
"I'm glad you agree." James purred and held out his arm. "Now." The doors opened slowly. "Shall we?" He grinned like a Cheshire cat.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi everyone! Thank you to patient935 for reviewing this story! I hope you all are having a great day where ever you are!**

* * *

_**-A few years previously-**_

Why me?! My tears ran freely down my face as the wind wrapped around me while I ran. The cold winter air bit viciously into my bones as I sobbed running past people who looked at me as though I was some nutcase. My long scarf whipped back into my face and my hat felt like it was about to fall off but I didn't care.

My life had been so perfect. I had been hidden from everybody and yet I had been able to find someone I could love; Jamie Gardner. Everyday we would sneak behind the bicycle shed at school and he would kiss me.

Yet now it was all over. Everyone at school had found out about me and him. How long was it before my parents knew? Already they at school the others had started attacking me. My own friends had turned against me.

School had been the one place where I could escape to from a life of pain.

I couldn't take this no more.

No more.

It was only when I reached the other side of the park where I knew no one else ever went did I finally come to a stop. The rose bushes were fading under a weighed blanket of snow next to the broken ice covered river, while a coven of strong standing oaks stood around the area as though they were soldiers protecting their king.

I liked coming here, I often did when mother was working late and father was to busy smoking cigars and talking to his protégé; the boy he wished truly was his son. I would feel lonely at home it was no wonder I had brought myself to this.

I would sit on the old rope swing and gently push out as it rocked me back and forth over the water "Why can't anything in my life just go right for once! I'm sick of these stupid dreams! I'm sick of always being alone!" I whispered and wiped away the slowly oncoming tears which froze quickly to my cheek.

The water was freezing; I would be dead in a matter of seconds. My body would sink to the bottom and they wouldn't find me till summer… that's how long it would take my parents to even realise that I was missing, but as I was the smallest step away from stepping into the sweet oblivion of the after life; a place where even my parents couldn't hurt me.

I heard the last voice I expected to hear.

"Hey." My head snapped around and there he stood. The last person I hope, wanted or even believed that I would come to see here with him.

Alexander.

He wore a collared green shirt and over jacket which suited him greatly, but from the sleeves you could still see his slender and strong muscles, his equally toned legs through his jeans with his wolf belt he so often wore, "Why are you crying? It can't be that bad?" he sat on the grass as close to the bank as he could without touching the water or scaring me to move any further. His warm caramel skin shined out against the pure white ground and surroundings.

"What would you care, douche? You hate me remember." I turned away my face so I could avoid his impish, beautiful looking appearance. I couldn't lose myself in those stupid beautiful eyes. I couldn't think of being held in those warm arms. I couldn't even look at him. Why was he even here?! Why can't people even just let me die! I meant nothing to them. I never was going to!

I meant nothing to myself.

He moved slightly closer, edging himself towards the edge of the bank where I stood ready to spring like a coil. I kept my shaking gaze locked with his as he seemed intense and scared on if I would move even an inch further, "I care alright." His voice was so pitiful that even for moment I forgot how much I hate him but he looked at me with such sympathy that I found myself blurting out everything. Everything about at home with my parents, what had happened that morning that I had barely gotten away from a beating by my father before I found myself being beaten by some boy at school who had decided that I was less of a human than he is because of the way I loved, and because of that; I needed to have the living daylight beaten out of me.

His hands slowly traced the outlines of dark purple and black marks on my face along with the deep, dark red cuts which were beginning to get covered by frost from the intense cold.

I got off the swing and cautiously took a seat next to him after pulling my arms around my knees and resting my head on them, "You don't have to listen to me, you know. You can just turn around and pretend you never saw me. You can pretend you never knew that all this was happening to me, kind of like the police who have been paid off by my father."

"I know that." He smiled softly as he took my cold hands and began to pull me back away from the edge of the bank and seated me on the swing which was held aloft by a tree. "If I didn't want to listen I would go." I frowned at him but he just put on that stupid smile, "but I want to."

"So what. You just hate me at school? But you want to be friends." My eyes burned as I glowered at him, "So how is this going to work, you just bully me at school and make me feel miserable but outside of it you're my shoulder to cry on?!" I lunged for him; kicking off the tree, but he easily swapped it around so instead of me pinning him down, he had me pinned to the ground with my arms behind my back, I franticly tried kicking him but it came to no avail.

The wind swept through the clearing harshly knocking the petals from the tree which fell around us both and I still maintained my frown at him, "YOU MADE MY LIFE HELL AT SCHOOL! YOU'RE PART OF THE REASON I'M HERE!" that stopped him for a second as guilt flashed through his eyes. "That's right." I lowered my voice which made it all the worse for him. "You found us. You told everyone. You thought it was some big laugh. I was finally happy! Even if it was a secret I was SO happy!" I let my tears return as they began dropping into the snow beneath me. "Alex you can't just think that is how things can work." He slowly leant forward; _He's probably going to hit me. I'm used to it. He can't make me feel any worse than I am now_. I thought. "You can hit me as much as you want, but I will never! EVER-" his lips touched mine and for a moment shock ran through me until I closed my eyes falling into the kiss, never breaking it until we were force to come back up for air.

"Fall." I whispered and stared at his blushing crimson face. My whole body felt the urge to run and never look back but my heart was heavy holding my body to the ground as we just looked at each other. "Alex-"I turned my head away.

"James, don't."

"This is why you hated me? I can't forgive you yet for what you did today." I whispered then watched as his eyes shattered but he still held himself together. "But…" I said into awkward silence and his eyes looked back at me. "I liked the kiss." I whispered then watched as his lips slowly caressed mine all over again and my body felt like it was melting as a groan passed through my lips.

"That good?" he laughed then he lay next to me and watched the silver clouds.

"So you're like me." I said after a while. It took a minute or so but he brought his arm around me and pulled me close.

"Yeah." He finally replied as I closed my eyes listening to the new melody the area played for me by the symphony of the winter. It didn't even matter that our clothes were growing increasingly soaked, (like it mattered anyway, I had plenty to spare at home.) It didn't matter that the cold was setting into my bones. Because I had his arms wrapped around me. Feeling the warmth of his body pressed up against mine. _Please never let this end. _I wished inside my head.

We lay there till the moon rose into the night sky and the stars tore through the cloud cover, glistening like hanging diamonds in a velvet cloak above us. "I've got to be getting home." I sighed, I looked over and only just realised I had my head on his chest and was listening to the slow, calming beat of his heart. I sat up quickly and blushed, feeling the warmth as it rushed to my face while I ran my hand across his kindling cheek. _Why am I so worried anyway? My parents won't care I'm out this late._ "Ugh…Alexander?"

"No one calls me Alexander." He whispered, "Normally people just give me a nickname."

"And what would that be?" I raised a curious eyebrow.

"You can call me Lexi." I laughed then slowly knelt over him, resting my head on my arms which were placed softly upon his chest. I could see it in his eyes how he felt; he didn't want this to end.

"Lexi." I smiled, "Don't let me go, knowing you are sad like this." I thought for a moment before I did the most reckless, stupid and impulsive thing I had ever done in my life. "It doesn't just have to be a one time thing. We could keep it a secret like our friend ship?"

He thought about it for a moment but he nodded and pecked my lips quickly. I guess I must have done a bad job of hiding how happy I was because before I knew it, he traced his finger along my smile, "Il catch you later." I turned and ran back towards my house.

_**-Present day-**_

James smirked to himself for a moment as he swirled his drink around in the bottom of his glass while his eyes scoured the dark and lit distance of London. His grin at the edge of his mouth was unmistakable as he reached up delicately and closed his clawed hand into his hair. He couldn't help but grin as slowly he felt the tight fit strand beginning to come away till his fingers gently released the bundled object and it went cascading the floor in a mess of golden strands.

He turned his emerald eyes over to the mirror as he began and with great care, to take out the fake contacts lenses which had that hypnotizing green colour, before pressing back into their correct nearby case where they were left till they would next be needed for venturing out of the apartment. "Oh Alex darling." He growled under his breath and let out a long sigh. "You really still don't remember me do you?"

He sat down, leaning back far in his own chair and poured himself a stiff shot of whiskey in a crystal glass. The walls of his own and very private home were decorated and painted a faded red from the long age ago when it had been sculpted onto the cold bricks. Ancient masks from the desert plains of Africa and the forgotten pyramids of Egypt lined every free spot on the wall where there wasn't a fire place, long mirror or portrait.

James flicked his dark hair over his bright, glistening blue eyes and took a long sip of the drink which burned down his throat roughly before he dared and with great caution, moved his gaze over to the nearest mirror. His eyes were like two dark and inviting pits of a bottomless hole which seemed to go on forever. The thick strands and locks of the wig were certainly a far throw from the truth of his appearance as his short cut at the side hair was set apart into two very different colours but were styled in forward spikes, the same.

The left side, a beautiful pearly white which seemed to do nothing but radiate a snow white colour.

The right side, a midnight black which matched the deep darkness of his vicious and malicious eyes.

Though the beautiful smile that played on his lips was enough to fixate on. "Oh well." He purred, filling his glass to the rim as he stood back up and pushed himself up against the frosty glass window. His skin paled drastically at the frozen touch of the barrier. "Seem's quite appropriate." He nodded.

The sight line of the buildings and the expanding lights were all that was enough to remind of his long time mission. His fate which had now been put into place for him, without any choice or freedom. The dictatorship of him having to now rip and scrounge his family's name, out of the filth and destruction which had been caused to it. There was absolutely no remained of choice for him. This was his life now. He had nothing else to do but to finally save that which was torn to shreds.

"Just...great." He muttered as he downed the contents of the glass again and curved his body seductively as he smirked down at the empty glass. His smirk was colder than the oncoming snow storm outside. "Autumn is over Alex darling... time to start the hard work." He turned and moved back into the chair as he got back to his jailed fate.

Having to fix his families name.

_**-Break-**_

Alex sighed as he stepped into his small apartment. He lent his head up against the oak wooden door and let his hand fall limp over the lock. _What am I doing? _He though as he let out a long and fed up sigh. _I'm not a designer! I'm nothing special! And now I'm going to be working with the head of a company on designs? What the hell have I got myself into. _He banged his head on the wall as he thought back to earlier.  
_"You will be working for me on a... let's say, a basis trial. You do well, you may get offered a more permanent job... or something even more solid that that." _He had purred in his ears when they had walked back to his office.

Alex wasn't really one to notice flirting. He wasn't one to notice much of anything actually. After all. He was a sixteen year old living in his own apartment. He had never gone to college, hence his job of having to work as Mr Devil's effective waiter. He had always had people skills though! By god he had those in bloody abundance! But it was just hard talking to people sometimes when you came across as nothing more but a small runty teenager. James was the second person to ever truly acknowledge the boy for who he truly was; a person. Not some waste of life which should be ignored and left to the streets as filth.

It wasn't much to look at or to be in but it seemed to be perfect and humble to him. But that's also why he loved this apartment. It was his. Because of the fact that it wasn't perfect. The studio space was just perfect for everything that he needed. A living room where the seats were all positioned towards a open log fire. A soft carpet of white covered over the old wooden floorboards. The brick outlined wall and smooth surface at the bottomed of the fireplace were lined with photographs of old memories. "Just like the story." He whispered softly and pulled his arms around himself as a chill set in his bones.

_He turned with a great sadness in his eyes as the soft summer breeze rustled the inky locks of his hair with a gentle caress. His half lidded peachy eyes slowly giving in as all life in those once great emerald orbs now seemed to finally give way._

_It was so strange to him that he felt no pain as the words sat heavy in his mouth. The cold in his chest clawing and crawling from the crimson expanse of his showing heart. His slightly rouge lips, no longer tense or beaten into a hard line of fear. His limp hands, open and catching the final moments of the breeze. "Better dead and forgotten than just a shadow." His diamond tongue whispered._

_He became still, porcelain skin drying out with colour as from the open expanse, the shinning crimson of his heart faded to a dull, wilting brown. Slowly large cracks forming on his lean body. The bare black shirt which had once kept him warm now betrayed him as it was ripped from his torso and vanished on the adventure of the wind._

_He didn't care... All he could do was raised and twist his hand as he watched his finger tips becoming broken and crumbling into nothing less than lifeless waste. Slowly deep veins ebbing away as the crumbled remains became nothing more than a stump of his wrist._

_A missing elbow._

_A vanished arm._

_And so on it carried till the boy began to slow fall back. His eyes watching the cloud great sky with sadness as even the warm sunlight flailed away from him._

_Even as the last of the breaking body reached his face so that only his eye was left, he still knew and stood by the actions._

_But then there was nothing._

_Nothing more than a pile of autumn leafs blowing away on a forgotten summers breeze._

He felt like somehow he was unravelling. He was losing himself to what was to become the next stage of his life. He was going to be working, for one of the biggest fashion designers in the world. The one place which had been the most executive and best places where fashion seemed to blossom from. "I'm so not ready." He whispered nervously.


End file.
